A whole life
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: 2K3 Universe. Master Splinter, at the end of his life, thinks about everything he has done, bad and good actions, especially towards his children. Happy father's day.


**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: A whole life :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Since the day life had decided to make me a father by allowing me to be the only witness of the mutation of four little turtles, I realized I had been blessed since my arrival to this world.

Comfortably lying on my futon, I remember when, accompanied by my children, I brought the ashes of my beloved master Yoshi to this house, the one that belonged to his adoptive father: The Ancient One.

When Tang Shen took me in after saving my life, I understood the significance of having a family even if it wasn't my own species. The day I met my master Yoshi, I knew It had been the first fortunate event of my existence.

To this very day I still wonder the reason why I was able to appreciate all those details so easily. I like to believe that by being born in this place a bit of the mystic energy which was in the air was the responsible in helping my wild mind to evolve, to be aware of all those important events.

Thanks to it I was able to be glad at the birth of the new love between my master and that kind young lady, I also was able to be by his side when he decided to join the Utroms supporting his decision in silence and, unfortunately, mourning Tang Shen's death togheter.

I shared my master´s grief when he had to say goodbye to his father, to the one who had saved him from a life misery giving him a home and an invaluable heritage passing on the secrets of his clan. With eyes brimming with tears and advices saturated with good wishes, the Ancient One let Yoshi go, his beloved child because he knew he had to fulfill his destiny.

It was a heartbreaking farewell and the cause of a deep sorrow during the trip to America, but we got over it and flourished; he, being the top guardian; I, learning and imitating the movements of my master to train at the same time he was doing it.

But sorrow would fill my life once again when I lost him, when my mind goes back to the past, to the scene of his murder, I find it impossible to forgive those assassins. He was not only my owner and my master, for me he was also my father, he took care of me, feeding not only my body, but also my mind and my heart due I was his sole confidant. To him I wasn't his pet, I was his family.

Now, ten years after the last battle against the Shredder, I'm back here at the house of the Ancient One because time after he had joined the ninja tribunal a message came to me through a dream, I had inherit my old friend's house, making sure I could live there without fear of being seen by humans it would be protected by a mystic shield that would hide our presence to the world, it was the perfect place to live my last days.

Rats can hope to live about three years while in captivity. When I found my sons I had already lived almost half of that time, an equivalent to forty human years, but thanks to the mutation I could live some more years, taking advantage of that time taking care of my children.

During the time of their childhood I could focus to look after them with all my love, trying to get the essentials they needed for their growth, especially the food, it had always been a little hard to get, though only rarely we suffered hunger.

Sadly, during those years of growth, I deprived myself from being at our home due to my searches to get all we needed, I was counting on the love they shared to look out for each other. But Leonardo always was the one who took more care of his little brothers. I still remember those times when my eldest child told me everything that had happened in our home when I was away. I hadn´t been there when Donatello had learnt to read, nor when Michelangelo had started his comic book collection, I hadn´t even been there the first of a thousand times when Leonardo and Raphael had began their tradition of arguing over anything. Lots of sighs of sadness came out of my mouth at knowing those first times I hadn't seen would never come back.

But over time my children grew up and helped me with the searches, thanks to that I wasn't away from them anymore and subtly I began to teach them everything I knew about survival. I knew that the Battle Nexus Competition would begin soon so I used the time saved thanks to my children´s help to train as hard as I could to participate.

Thanks to that period honing my skills I could go to that dimension to prove to myself I was good enough to teach my children my master's style and techniques. I did it, I was the Battle Nexus Champion, I went back home full of pride and satisfaction, ready to begin my kids' training.

I started with Leonardo, he was the right one to lead, he was always taking care of his little brothers who adored and looked up to him due his virtues I had appreciated since his early years. Raphael was next since the beginning he had shown the needed skills to be a great warrior, but his bad temper and his rebellion many times clouded his mind, but I was glad to know that deep down, he had a loving heart, even though he always denied it.

After them, the smartest of my sons; Donatello... he didn't show a real enthusiasm in learning how to fight because his mind was focused on science, but even so he obeyed me, he knew he would be an important part of the team, and finally, Michelangelo, the youngest of my sons for whom everything was, is and will be something fun, something to have a good time with. I was always worried about his lack of seriousness.

Most of the time I tried to be calm and confident before my sons, but in spite of that my fear of them being hurt by humans never vanished completely. My advise, stories and quotes full of ancient wisdom, sometimes didn't even convinced myself because of my fear for their safety. Seeing them go out every night to fight against the enemy, tormented me.

I never shared those distressing feelings with my sons, I always showed myself before them like the rock upon which they could rest and seek for refuge, but inside my mind, the ideas I thought were right in those moments kept me from smother them with tenderness, hugs or loving touches because, unwisely, I thought those actions would make them weak.

I was worried that Michelangelo as a result of his overconfidence could end badly hurt or dead; I was worried that Donatello by not having the same level like the others could be captured and tortured; I was worried that Raphael's bad temper urged by his defiance could advise him wrong to be dangerously impulsive, dragging the others into a fatal destiny and was worried that Leonardo couldn't trust himself to be a good leader.

Almost one year ago we came to this house, one day I felt a fatigue so sudden and burdensome that I realized I was coming to the end of my life. Immediately everyone agreed to my request to abandon our home to go to my home country. During this time living in the house I was born in, enjoying the sun in this magnificent garden I have dedicated myself to think about everything I have done in my life: my mistakes, my succeses... mainly with my sons' raising.

The more I think the more the bad decisions seem to pursue me, mistakes that I made with them.

Michelangelo... I always tried to convince him to set aside, even just a little bit, from everything I thought was distracting him from his training, but it was no use. His video games, his comics, his jokes and pranks were always part of his life, as well as his passion for cooking, the sole activity I thought was useful for our existence..

Donatello... his real talent was elsewhere not in the martial arts, although I dedicated him a few extra hours at the beginning I realized he had already reached the top of his physical abilities, besides, I never managed to get his mind out of science, I thought science was inconsistent with Ninjitsu.

Raphael... my reprimands, my advices and even my threats were endless trying to help him to tame his bad temper and his rebellion... but it was a consolation to know that thanks to his herculean strenght it wouldn't be so easy for the enemies to kill him.

And Leonardo... I think...no, no... I'm sure was the one I sacrificed the most for the sake of the family, I had stolen much of his childhood from him. I always feared the humans could discover them and then, when I knew the Shredder tried to convince my son to join him and he refused, I was glad to know that I had demanded him to dedicate himself to protect the family, to the perfection of the fighting style, to give up his life.

I'm still thinking about what I did right with them, but it seems my own heart is committed to show me my mistakes and now that I'm looking at the ceiling, lying on my futon surrounded by all my children, their hearts waiting in vain I come back to get up, I can't find the words to express my sorrow and ask for forgiveness.

In the presence of their loving looks, respect and hopeful expectation, I became aware I have been a fool for not realizing that there it was, what I was looking for, just before my eyes.

I know that many humans who reach old age have to face the ghosts of depression. the cruelty of the world, hunger and cold at being abandoned by their sons whom in many cases have stripped them of their property before abandoning them to their fate.

Since we came to this house, my youngest son has dedicated to cooking my meals according to my needs, when I sit at the table to enjoy the food with my children, Michelangelo often has to clean the tea I have spilled because my hands tremble a lot now, but he smiles and serves me again another cup of tea with exemplary dedication. He is the best companion to watch T.V. HIs joy, his smile and his witty remarks are the equivalent to the sun inside the house.

My young genius keeping a close watch to any change to my health, has obtained or prepared himself all the medications I need to have a better life since the day I felt so weak. Lots of buttons in my bedroom and the living room transform the life around me by just pressing them. I can call anyone to help me get up if I need it or if I feel sick, he has a kind heart full of worry for my comfort and well being.

Rebellious and tough outside the house, Raphael inside the house is the ne who accompanies me every day from my room to the little hill where my beloved Master Yoshi rest next to his beloved Tang Shen, but now my steps are so slow and mi legs sometimes refuse to obey me so Raphael doesn't take his eyes off me, in case I begin to fall to catch me. He gives himself the time to walk at my own slow pace, he is a great example of understanding and patience.

And Leonardo, I can feel his devotion full of love and respect in everything he does, he keeps training with his brothers in my place. He keeps my bedroom as neat as I like it. Sometimes, when we talk, I have realized that I have repeated the same words two or even three times, but he still smiles at me, attentive to my words and needs. When I can't feed myself he helps me, when I can't remember what I was going to do, he reminds me. He keeps my dignity intact taking care of me all the time I need when I take care of my personal hygiene and if I can't do it, he does it for me.

My eyes are welling with tears after realizing that if the sons are a reflection of the parents, I think I have fulfilled my mission as a father with honors. My sons are honorable warriors, owners of kind and generous souls.

I thought the fun which has always been the inseparable partner of my youngest boy was a hindrance, I was wrong, a lot of times that joy had kept the team united.

I thought science had nothing to do with fighting, but if it wasn't for my intellectual child, the evil scientists would have given the upper hand to the criminals if he hadn't been there to stop it.

I thought that my rebellious son would be defeated by his rage and it happened a few times, but despite that, his love, the one he has always kept hidden from everyone, was a lot stronger than any reputation of being a tough guy he tried to show and maintain before his own eyes.

I thought my eldest son would doubt of himself to guide his little brothers, he did, but his love for them like when they were toddlers, turned him into the best leader, that love combined with all his virtues turned out to be the perfect combination, he protects them, he guides them, leads them to victory and back home.

They have seen my tears flow from my eyes and they think are sad tears thinking I will face the last adventure and they are right, my sadness reflects it but also my thought that they will be alright without me. Hearing their pleas, begging me to open my eyes again all I'm feeling is satisfaction in knowing that my adventure as a father not only filled me with pride but also with happiness after experiencing true love.

I did it... I love you my sons...

**THE END**


End file.
